Meetings can be held between multiple individuals or groups for a variety of personal, business, and entertainment-related reasons. The meetings can be held in-person or remotely (e.g., via conference and/or video calls), and can involve the use of audio-visual displays (e.g., smartboards, whiteboards, flipboards, projectors, etc.). Notes of the meetings are often taken for later review by meeting attendees, as well as others who were unable to attend the meeting.
Although meeting notes may be helpful in some situations, the process of taking the notes can be time consuming, inefficient, and otherwise problematic. For example, it can be difficult for the notetaker to transcribe meeting nuances with sufficient detail, while also being receptive to ongoing conversation. Additionally, some situations may call for concise notetaking, while other situations may call for a greater level of detail in the notetaking. It may be difficult for the notetaker to discern the level of detail required in every situation, which can lead to note inconsistencies and/or lost information. Further, every notetaker may hear and understand meeting conversations differently, leading to discrepancies between notes taken by different individuals during the same meeting.
Automatic speech recognition (ASR) technologies exist that can help to record some of the conversations occurring within a meeting. These technologies, however, may be limited. For example, ASR may be unable to process content relayed during the meeting via the audio-visual displays.
Regardless of whether meeting notes are manually or automatically taken, the process of compiling and reviewing the notes can also be cumbersome and inefficient. For example, when only concise notes are taken during a meeting, additional attendee input may be required after the meeting to fill in missing details. If the additional attendee input is not immediately pursued, some of the details may fade in the memories of the attendees. And even when the additional attendee input can fill in some of the missing details, the context of the details may still be lost.
In addition, sharing notes after a meeting is also challenging. For example, meeting notes are often shared by way of email, as a way to inform absentees of meeting content, to discuss further developments, and/or to follow up on actions items from the meeting. Unfortunately, these electronic communications can be difficult to track, manage, and record. For example, different attendees of the communications may converse at different times about different portions of the meeting and/or refer to different sections of different versions of the notes, and the email thread may soon become intractable. Unless otherwise accounted for, the content of these conversations may be lost or provide little value.
Embodiments of the disclosure address the above problems by systems and methods for logging and reviewing a meeting.